Façades of the Heart
by Jujubie
Summary: Chloe & Whitney are the most contrasted people when compared. C. Sullivan, ace reporter for the “Torch”. W. Fordman, star quarterback for the “Crows” with the gorgeous girlfriend to boot. Will sparks fly or fuses blow for this most unlikely couple?
1. One

**Smallville**

"_Superman_ _of_ _Steel_"

**Facades** **of** **the** **Heart**

Jujubie

* * *

**Summary**: _Chloe and Whitney are by far the most contrasted people when compared to one another. Chloe Sullivan an ace reporter for Smallville's infamous "Torch" newspaper. Whitney Fordman, the star quarterback for Smallville's football team the "Crows" and has the gorgeous girlfriend at his side to boot. The two seem to be the most unlikely couple to ever happen. But when these two clash will sparks fly or fuses blow?_ **Chloe/Whitney**

* * *

**----- One -----**

Chloe Sullivan proofread the last of the pieces for the newspaper and began piling them up onto the page to print out the latest news and information. Her eyes glowed as she blended nicely with her surroundings fitting into place perfectly.

The school newspaper The Torch had been her life so far. It as what she had lived for and to her going without it seemed impossible. Albeit it was only her third year at the school she felt a connection and knew what she wanted from life, to become a star reporter. To have her name up in the headlights and be known famously for other things besides being Clark Kent's best friend. Everybody knew that kid was bound to do something glorious in life; he had many talents and a wide range of selection to choose from.

Chloe tucked a wisp of her glorious short blond hair behind her ear as her eyebrows scrunched up in concentration, as she made sure everything was all right. Finally satisfied with her work she began printing the papers which she would bring in later for copying and then lastly distribution. It was a tedious job, but one that left her with complete contentment at the end of the day. Nothing could measure up to the joy she felt as she worked around the place.

At the end of the day she could say she felt contented…but her heart could say otherwise…

-------

Whitney Fordman stood in the bleachers staring at the scene before him. It was the football field. A place where he could claim he spent most of his life at. Being out on the field with the surge of energy and the anticipation and excitement of not knowing exactly what happens next. It was a place he could feel at contented and at peace. It was his secret place.

Whitney ran a hand through his silky short blonde locks as his eyes glittered with amusement. He remembered the events of yesterday fondly. It had to be his best game of the season. Finally, everything seemed to be going right.

He glanced over at his beautiful girlfriend who smiled fondly in reply. He could honestly say that out on the field he felt comfortable. There was no worrying about the problems at home or of his father's condition. All he had to do in the game was win.

He recalled gaining the acceptance letter to Kansas State to play football. He had never been so happy in his life. Practice had ended and he walked over to his girlfriend who sat on the bleachers.

She greeted him with a soft kiss, which he gladly returned. He grabbed his towel and bag and walked off with Lana to the truck.

It was times like these, where everything was going right that he could truly say he saw his place in the world and felt like he belonged. But his heart could say otherwise…

-------

_Note: This chapter was to give you insight on the two characters and show their similar feelings to the two different things they each love. Next chapter the fated two meet. Stay tuned!_


	2. Two

**Smallville**

"_Superman_ _of_ _Steel_"

**Façades** **of** **the** **Heart**

Jujubie

* * *

**Summary**: _Chloe and Whitney are by far the most contrasted people when compared to one another. Chloe Sullivan an ace reporter for Smallville's infamous "Torch" newspaper. Whitney Fordman, the star quarterback for Smallville's football team the "Crows" and has the gorgeous girlfriend at his side to boot. The two seem to be the most unlikely couple to ever happen. But when these two clash will sparks fly or fuses blow?_ **Chloe/Whitney**

* * *

**----- Two -----**

Chloe sighed as she ran a hand through her short, spiked locks. She was thoroughly annoyed. The "Torch" was her place, where she could lose herself into stories of people's lives other than her own miserable one. Well…that and the fact she got to spend time with the infamous heartthrob…Clark Kent.

Chloe's blissful smile vanished as quickly as it came and a scowl marked her delicate features. One person had caused her day to go from good to bad. Lana Lang. Who else of course, but the person who had a popular boyfriend of her own but decides to hang of off Clark as well? It was amazing how she had them so well wrapped around her fingers.

It was disgusting! How could someone sink so low? Chloe seethed as she remembered her earlier encounter.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hello Clark!" Chloe beamed as she walked in. She saw him turn around and give her that wonderful trademark smile. Whenever he bestowed that upon her she felt as if she'd do anything just to make him smile again. You could say that was her Achilles heel. _

_Her smile suddenly dropped as she noticed a familiar figure step out from Clark and give her one of her sickeningly sweet smiles. Chloe strained to be nice to the girl who was found anywhere Clark was. Why was she in there anyway?_

_Sadly, Chloe found out that answer way too soon. "Chloe guess what?" Clark prodded her, knowing she would fully take the bait. That was a downfall of knowing each other for so long, Clark knew all her weaknesses. …Especially one for news. She sent him a playful glare as she pulled up a chair and lifted her feet to rest them upon the desk._

"_What is it?" Chloe asked inquisitively. Clark put an arm around Lana and Chloe suddenly got a sick feeling in her stomach. This actually may be news that she didn't want to know. Chloe managed to put a brave face on and grinned._

"_Lana wants to join the Torch!" Clark exclaimed, a great grin breaking out onto his face. Chloe's eyes widened and she nearly fell off of her chair. Sure it wasn't the news she was expecting, but it wasn't that great either. So she forced a smile, which she hoped didn't make her look like she was having a conniption. _

"_Wonderful." She said sarcastically though the oblivious two didn't seem to pick up on it. They instead embrace happily as Chloe grimaced and turned to what already seemed a long day…_

_-End of Flashback-_

She was ready to pull someone's hair out. Preferably Lana's, though she didn't voice that opinion aloud. The Torch meeting had gone horribly. Clark and Lana talked through it and when they weren't talking they were sending each other secret glances. She was about ready to go over to them and slam their heads together to see if that would help them wake up.

How could've a good day gone so wrong? She grabbed her things and walked out of the school to her car when she noticed something that made her day even better…yeah right…

Her car was getting towed! On the school's lot!

She yelled and screamed after it, but didn't succeed. She threw her things down and kicked the ground. Could her day get any worse? A rumble from the dark sky was heard as heavy downpour fell soaking her to the bone. She stood in a shivering hurdle of mass as a familiar truck drove by her.

"Wait!" She screamed after it. And as if he heard her, he stopped. Whitney Fordman stuck his head out and Chloe winced. He was her only option, unless she wanted to stay out in the rain and risk getting pneumonia.

She saw his brows furrow in confusion. "Is that you Sullivan?" He asked unsurely. Chloe's eyebrows rose. She was pretty shocked that he new her name. "What're you doing out here in the rain?" Chloe had to close her eyes and chant to herself before she lunged on him and choked him to death. _Only for a ride,_ she chanted.

"Um, y-you s-see m-my c-car w-was t—towed and I-I n-need a r-ride." She managed to get out, her teeth chattering wildly.

"…uh…okay." He replied uncertainly. She was doubtful that he had even heard everything she said, but at the moment she didn't care. She grabbed her things and ran over to the passenger door. She hauled herself up and sat in the seat, dripping wet.

Her spiky hair was matted down by the rain and she groaned as to what a mess she looked like now, with mascara running down her face, her lips a purplish-blue hue from the cold and her face red and blotchy from the rain.

She noticed that she was dripping wet and that is seat would also be wet. "I'm sorry about the seat." She replied, watching him from the corner of her eye.

"It's alright." He replied nonchalantly as if he didn't care, but Chloe could see that he did care from the twitch in his right eye. "Where to?" He asked.

"Oh…um…24 Cherry-Brooks Lane." She bit on her lower lip nervously. Whitney Fordman was not one of her friends, he wasn't even close, not even an acquaintance. He was just another dumb jock that was obsessed about football and pretty girls to her. She knew hardly anything to her, but he never interested her enough to. He was no enigma, now Clark on the other hand definitely was. She couldn't help comparing him to Clark in all their aspects.

They were so different, opposites in fact. With Clark's dark curly, chocolate brown hair, you had Whitney and his straight, light-colored blond hair. Also there was Clark's strong, firm jaw, Whitney's softer, delicate jaw. And Clark's bright, outgoing smile and Whitney's feathery, yet shy smile.

She was shocked with herself, since when did she start noticing Whitney? Thankfully she saw him pull up into her driveway and she no longer had to sit in this awkward silence. As soon as he stopped she jumped out of the car, grabbing her things. She looked up to him and gave him a thankful smile. "Thank you Whitney."

She was surprised to see him smile back.

She stood watching him reverse out of her driveway and with a wave he drove off.

She shook her head and walked into her house and throwing her things aside. When will everyone cease to amaze her? She thought with a shake of her head and headed towards the bathroom to take a long hot shower.

-------

_Note_: _Sorry for taking so long, I decided to take this fic in a different direction so that's why this chapter took forever to be updated! Yeah I know that there's no excuse though for not updating! Sorry again but thank you for all your reviews! It was much appreciated. I also want to thank **Jen Summers** for getting my butt into gear! I hope you all have had Happy Holidays! …And a Happy New Year! 2oo6!_

_Peace out!_


	3. Three

Smallville 

"_Superman_ _of_ _Steel_"

**Façades** **of** **the** **Heart**

Jujubie

* * *

**Summary**: _Chloe and Whitney are by far the most contrasted people when compared to one another. Chloe Sullivan an ace reporter for Smallville's infamous "Torch" newspaper. Whitney Fordman, the star quarterback for Smallville's football team the "Crows" and has the gorgeous girlfriend at his side to boot. The two seem to be the most unlikely couple to ever happen. But when these two clash will sparks fly or fuses blow?_ **Chloe/Whitney**

* * *

**----- Three -----**

Chloe lay in bed the next day feeling miserable and delirious. Her body ached and she could barely get out of bed. She had force herself into the shower and she stood there for at least ten minutes doing nothing.

She was totally out of it. She had worn her shirt backwards, her jeans inside out and her socks on the opposite feet. She had cluttered downstairs to see her father staring at her strangely.

She walked over to the dinette and plopped on the table, resting her head in her arms.

"What's the matter kiddo? You ever hardly have the time to have breakfast." Her father inquired, setting down his newspaper to get a better look at her. He got a mumble back for a response. "Come again?"

Chloe lifted her head and her father got a good look at her. "You look horrible!" He commented. She didn't even have enough energy to glare at him. Her eyes drooped back down and her head flopped forward, slamming painfully onto the table.

She heard her father shuffle over to her. Her head was being lifted and a cool hand came to rest upon her forehead.

"Oh my god! You're burning up kiddo!" Her father commented worriedly. "That's it. You're staying home today." He declared.

At that thought, Chloe's eyes snapped open and she protested…rather loudly. "I feel fine! I don't need to stay home! Besides the Torch needs me and think about all that make-up work!" Chloe began to argue her way through. But it failed miserably as her protests were shot down.

"You are not well at all! You'd end up passing out if you went to school. And look at your face. Anyone who could see your eyes would know that you're not here. Now that's the end of the discussion. So go back up to bed and rest up." He ordered in a strict manner, which he used rarely, so when he used it, it meant business.

Chloe groaned as she shuffled back upstairs, nearly tripping on a nonexistent stair.

Her father watched her retreating form and shook his head. "That girl is going to wear herself out. She doesn't know how to take care of herself right." He muttered, returning to his paper and fresh cup of coffee.

-

Chloe was now not only miserable and delirious, but bored as well.

_Really_ bored.

She wished she had run out of the house, before her father could see what was up. Well, she knew now to not make the same mistake twice.

She twisted and turned and slowly watched her digital clock change slowly. Every forty-five minutes or so, she'd think of what class she'd currently would be in and with who.

Well, it was towards the end of the day. So her class would be Algebra. Can't say that she wasn't happy about missing that, but it was a class she was currently failing and couldn't afford to miss. Hopefully someone would collect her work. Let's see, who was in that class with her? There was Pete, but he had gone on a trip to see his mother. Clark didn't take that class. Lana was in there but Chloe didn't know her that well. And there was Whitney.

Chloe blinked as she did a double-take. Whitney? When did she ever come up with such a ridiculous notion? It must've been the fever talking-er-thinking. As if Whitney would do such a thing for her. She didn't know the kid, besides he was just another brainless, sex-crazed, jock. Although he was sweet enough to give her a ride yesterday, or else she'd be in a worse condition than now, she might've even caught pneumonia instead of a head cold-er-fever.

Whatever, she needed to dose up on some meds and just pass out. She was already delirious.

-

Whitney sat in Algebra, watching the hands of the clock tick by slowly as the teacher did roll call.

He faintly heard his name and responded with a "here".

He returned to the ever-exciting task of watching the hands of the clock. There was no football practice tonight thank god. As much as he loved the game, it was nice to get a break now and then from it. Maybe he and Lana could hang out. Go to dinner or something.

Then he remembered, Lana had to go out with her aunt tonight. Her aunt was shopping for a wedding gown and Lana had agreed to go. Whitney groaned.

"Something you'd like to share with us Mr. Fordman?" The teacher asked snidely. Whitney noticed the class' attention focused on him.

"No, not really." He answered, smirking in the teacher's direction. The teacher threw him a glare and continued on.

A familiar name shook him out of his daydream. "Chloe? Chloe Sullivan?" A long pause was followed hereafter as Whitney glanced around for the familiar blond, noticing that she was not in class today. Had something happened, he had dropped her home yesterday, so it was not very likely. She was just as bad as him in Math.

The teacher had marked her off and continued on with the lesson. Whitney's bored eyes left the monotonous tone of the clock's hands and shifted towards the windows beside it. How could he pay attention in Math when he had so many distractions around him? Not that he would anyway. Maybe that was why he was failing…perhaps.

He couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do today. No football practice, no hanging with Lana. Maybe he could chill with some of his football buddies. But then he'd end up practicing on his day _off_.

He quickly glanced to the clock. Two minutes left, he thought gleefully. He still had no plans this for this afternoon.

His attention was snapped back to Earth and into his Math class, unfortunately, when the teacher called on him.

"Thank you for volunteering to take Ms. Sullivan's homework to her Mr. Fordman. I'm sure your instructional time with the clock has been very helpful.

"Be sure to give her your notes when you take her homework to her and help explain the assignment." The teacher commented sarcastically, throwing Whitney an evil look. Who gets the last laugh now? The words were practically splayed across the teacher's forehead.

All Whitney could think was, "Math teachers are evil."

--

_Note: No offence to Math; any type of Math whatsoever. It's actually my favorite subject, that and Physics (That is if we're talking about required subjects—otherwise it's ART!). I took Algebra four years ago, so we'll see how much I remember of that._

_Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed this installment. Kind of spur of the moment. I've got the total chapters planned, but I'm making these up as I go. I find it more fun. I've got Turn Of The New Leaf all planned out, but I'm not getting very far on that._

_Thank you to all dedicated reviewers, your reviews are much appreciated and I promise to respond to each review left for me as long as you're signed in your penname or leave an email if you're an anonymous reviewer so I can get back to you all!_

-Peace out!


	4. Four

Smallville

"_Superman_ _of_ _Steel_"

-=-

**Façades** **of** **the** **Heart**

Jujubie

* * *

**Summary**: _Chloe and Whitney are by far the most contrasted people when compared to one another. Chloe Sullivan an ace reporter for Smallville's infamous "Torch" newspaper. Whitney Fordman, the star quarterback for Smallville's football team the "Crows" and has the gorgeous girlfriend at his side to boot. The two seem to be the most unlikely couple to ever happen. But when these two clash will sparks fly or fuses blow?_ [**Chloe/Whitney**]

* * *

Written: 9-14-06

Published: 6-26-09

**-=- Four -=-**

Whitney was staring blankly at the two homework packets in front of him. ...One for him...the other for Chloe.

Great, now I'm delivery boy, goddamn it, he thought with a sneer, how am I supposed to explain this, when I don't even get it?

Damn...why'd she have to go and get sick...Whitney thought viciously and then his thoughts took a turn as he started feeling guilty, it wasn't her fault.

Groaning, he snatched up the papers and walked out of the school and to his truck.

Good thing I know where she lives...he thought idly.

--

Chloe had just awoken from her "nap" if you could even call it that. She was so congested and her face burned.

She found out soon that she could not easily return to her slumber and instead of tumbling and turning, got up and went downstairs.

She found it empty and automatically surmised that her father had gone to work. She hadn't heard him all day and he had to work for a living to pay bills and clothe and feed his family...or what's left of it, Chloe thought sarcastically.

Even though she was wide-awake, her eyes were heavily lidded to the point of dropping and her pert nose was Rudolph-red. All in all...she looked like crap. Not to mention that she felt like it too.

She had headed towards the refrigerator to grab something to eat, because she hadn't had anything all day and her stomach was protesting loudly. Just as she opened it, her doorbell rang, making her jump nearly two feet in the air.

It was most definitely unexpected, that's for sure, she thought, but when she opened the door, she found that what—or rather who—was way more unexpected.

She flushed as she took in her appearance. Questions raged thorough her mind. What was he doing here? At her house?

--

Chloe rushed to class that morning, not able to stop by the Torch because she had slept in. She had this totally freaky dream to top it off. It was a blurry haze of images that flashed through her mind.

…A golden angel…a dark stormy sky and forlorn expressions surrounding her everywhere. It was pretty scary. She didn't know what it could mean and frankly she had hardly any time to interpret it.

It was freaky and it could possibly have originated from her confrontation with the king of all jocks yesterday.

Can you say awkward? No, it was worse. First of all he had insulted her...

"_Hey Sullivan, you look like crap." Whitney said as he stood out side her door. She threw him a glare._

"_It's because I feel so great." She said sarcastically. She wasn't in the mood to be dealing with this particular jock. "As much as I appreciate your insults I'm just wondering what could compel you to come to my house. Do you miss my company?" She replied bitterly._

_Whitney's face twisted into convulsion, "No need to insult me Sullivan. I'm just here to deliver your math homework. Next time come to school so I don't have to be your delivery boy." He replied nastily._

_Chloe had had enough. She knew his kindness from yesterday was a once in a lifetime thing. "Not my fault you're taking first-year Algebra. Failed enough?" She pointed out nastily. He threw her a glare._

"_Well I didn't come here so you can insult me, so here's your homework." He handed her papers to her harshly. He turned on his heel and walked off. Chloe stared helplessly, regret consuming her. She watched him climb into his truck and drive off. She knew she had to apologize, yet she couldn't bring herself to admit that little fact. She closed her front door with a soft click and returned to her room._

She was feeling better today, although she still felt a tad woozy when she arrived at school.

She glanced at her watch and her eyes widened. She had less than two minutes to get to the other side of the school or else she'd have to serve detention this afternoon and she wouldn't be able to make it to the Torch.

She started a slow sprint, dashing through the halls and skillfully dodging people. She turned into a corner only to be knocked back by the force of the momentum.

She flew back and hit the floor with a thud and blacked out.

--

When she awoke she found swaying faces looming over her. She noticed she was lying down and sat up slowly only to be knocked back by a pair of strong arms.

"Sorry about that Sullivan." Chloe registered the familiar voice. Her mind scrambled for a connection. Her eyes widened. No way. She looked up and sure enough. There was Whitney Fordman kneeling over her in all of his wonderful glory. Chloe scolded herself. She couldn't go fawning after every handsome man. Handsome…Chloe blushed as she looked over Whitney's features.

…A strong chiseled jaw, high cheekbones, a slightly crooked, aristocratic nose and a pair of sensual lips. But that was all that was good about him, she thought, inwardly scoffing. She lifted her gaze to his light blue eyes that shone back at her. She felt an urge to brush the strand of loose straw-colored hair out of his eyes. Her heartbeat sped up as his face lowered to hers. Was he going to…? She blushed and slowly closed her eyes.

"Are you okay Sullivan? You look a bit flushed. Do you want to go to the nurse?" His voice brought her out of her trance. She just noticed that she was with Whitney Fordman. WHITNEY FORDMAN. Maybe she still had a fever. He was her best friend's enemy and competition for love. Being this close to him made her feel as if she were betraying Clark somehow.

"I-I'm fine." She noticed Whitney's arm on her back, steadying her and she felt that the skin under her clothes was burning. She jumped up and felt the dizziness overtake her from standing up too quickly. She swayed again when those same hands appeared once again on her waist.

"You don't look okay. Maybe I should take you there." Whitney looked at her shaking form hesitantly.

"I said I'm fine!" Chloe shouted as she wrenched her body from his grasp and ran to her class not even caring that she was extremely late.

--

Whitney sighed as he ran a hand through his silken locks. See if I care, he thought nastily. Why'd he care enough in the first place, a small voice in the back of his mind said?

He didn't know why, when he saw her sprawled on the floor helplessly, something had compelled him to go over and help her. That and a bit of guilt from the fact she had collided with him. That was a shock, he was turning the corner when he smacked into a soft body that made him lose balance and her to fly back.

Imagine his surprise when he saw her. The perky and sometimes annoying (an understatement) school reporter. Though he considered her one of Kent's many groupies, he held a bit of respect for her. She was out there fulfilling her dream and not letting anything stop her. Not even that silly crush she's been harboring over Kent for a while. He rolled his eyes. …That infamous Kent charm that had every girl including his girlfriend, drooling over him. A scowl appeared over his handsome features. What was so special about a farm boy anyway?

Whitney grabbed his stuff and walked off, trying to ignore the building jealousy and stalked off to his class.

--

Chloe held a hand to her chest to steady her fast-beating heart. What was wrong with her? Since when did she turn into a mess around him?

Class had ended. Luckily, she had not gotten scolded for being so late. But all through class she wasn't able to focus. Instead all of her attention was focused on a certain cherubic angel.

She groaned. She didn't need this now. Things were as complicated as is without this.

The increased heartbeat, the sweaty palms, the crazy frenzy she got into whenever he was near… It couldn't be…

Chloe Sullivan was falling in love with none other than one Whitney Fordman.

She slapped a palm to her forehead lightly, as if the situation could get any worse. Chloe glanced at the retreating back of newly recognized affections.

_Yes they can… and they will._

_

* * *

_

Yup, yup, I know. How long did it take me to post this up? Pretty long considering this was written some 2 ½ years ago. Wo-oW. Good news, the last two chapters are completed as well, and I'm looking for say 10 Chapters + Epilogue or 9 Chapters + Epilogue. It all depends on how fast I get these two to develop whilst maintaining a decent storyline.

Thanks to all those who have been following the story thus far, I'll do my best not to disappoint.

Paz.


End file.
